


Next year

by BladeMidnight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeMidnight/pseuds/BladeMidnight
Summary: Yang had spent weeks trying to find something to do with Blake, but with no luckMaybe next year she’ll get it right





	Next year

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I wrote this for fun, I’m not exactly the best at writing but I try

Yang had been freaking out for weeks, the best day of the year for a couple, Valentine’s Day. 

She had tried to set up a romantic dinner, only to discover she can’t cook and all the restaurants where full. First attempt is a fail.

Then the all classic initials in a tree, she had spent hours trying to find a tree without someone else’s declarations of love. Every damn tree at beacon was covered in those damn hearts, another fail!

Yang was close to punching a hole in the wall, but her luck hadn’t quite run out yet! 

Or so she thought... her luck had run out, she couldn’t find anything else to try, she had no choice but to try. She had to give up and head back to Blake.

But it seems fate had something else in mind, when she walked into the room there team shares, only to find the room dark and candles set on a table with a very impressive spread.

“So Yang.. like what I set up?” Blake had whispered into Yangs ear.

Yang shivers, her mind going slightly blank “uh.. yeah, you really go deep into the romantics?” 

Yang could hear the blush in Blake’s voice “I, I uh guess..” she muttered as she goes to stand In front of Yang, wearing a tight black dress causing a blush to spring to life on yangs face

The last thing Blake says before pulling Yang to the table is “I hope your hungry... I have something... creamy for after”


End file.
